


30 days of prompts

by vespillo



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mild Language, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespillo/pseuds/vespillo
Summary: Place for pride prompts all trimberly all the time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: first kiss  
> Already a day late! For those of you waiting for the next chapter of winter break, it should be up in the next couple days whenever I have a break from work

“Come on Trini!” Zack practically shouted, nudging the shorter girl. “Just go up to her and tell her!”

“Dude! Shut up!” Trini hissed back, ducking down against the lunch table. “One of them will hear you!”

“Trinity No Middle Name Gomez! Put your big girl boxers on and go tell Kim how you feel! You two are together all the time it’s not like she’s going to laugh in your face!”

“Dude…” Trini whines. “What do I even say? Hey Kim I think you’re pretty awesome want to go to the winter formal with me?”

Trini sighs loudly as she lets her forehead drop loudly onto the table. She let out a loud groan that masked the sounds of approaching footsteps.

“Hey guys, what’s up with Trini?” Jason asked as he sits down next to Zack with his tray, picking up a fry to eat looking at the girl banging her head on the table.

“Our girl here doesn’t want to ask Kim out.” Zack said sighing as he stole a fry.

Trini mumbled something into the table.

“What?” Jason asked laughing.

Trini tilted her head a fraction to the side. “I want to but don’t want to get laughed at.”

The two boys shared a look before chuckling, causing Trini to lift her head and glare at them. 

“This is why I don’t tell you two shit. Billy is the only one I can trust out of all you hooligans.”

“Who’s a hooligan?” Kim asked as she slid into the seat next to Trini.

Trini’s face completely drained of color for a split second before becoming a bright shade of red.

“Trin? Who were you calling a hooligan? I certainly hope you were including me in that. I rather enjoy British slang.” Kim's said letting her British accent come through, her smirk causing Trini to turn a deeper shade of red.

Trini only groaned again before turning to get out of the table only to see Billy standing right behind her and Kim holding a a stick over their heads with mistletoe dangling at the end.

He smile brightly at her. “Hi Trini! I hope you don’t mind, Kim asked for some help and I know you like her too so I hope I didn’t overstep. If I did though let me know, I’m still trying to get all the subtle cues you guys use.” He said all in one breath.

Trini slowly turned to Kim surprised to see her looking a little unsure.

“So…tradition says that we have to kiss…” she said a little hesitantly, pointing up at the mistletoe.

Trini didn’t break eye contact as she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against Kim’s cheek. 

“I don’t kiss before the first date. So…winter formal?” Trini asked as Zack and Jason high fives each other.


	2. Day 2: Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a day late haha but yet it's here. Day 2 pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookie to whomever gets the name reference

“Hey thanks for letting me spend the night.” Kim said as she and Trini walked up the stairs to the shorter girls room.

Trini only grunted in response, not really surprising Kim; she knew the other girl was reserved. That didn’t stop Kim from looking at the pictures that lined the walls of the hallway. Trini seemed to always be scowling or looking unhappy in her pictures unless it was just her and the twins. Kim couldn’t help but chuckle at the scowl that six-year-old Trini had on in a picture of her in a tutu.

Trini turned slightly to see what picture caught Kim’s eye, rolling her eyes when she saw the culprit. 

“I didn’t know you did ballet Tiger.” Kim said getting close to the other girl.

“Kim…” Trini hissed under her breath, turning slightly to show Kim the slight panic in her eyes. “My mom is downstairs and has crazy hearing.”

Kim slunk back half a step pouting slightly. She hated that their relationship was such a secret. Trini being scared that her mom would find out she didn’t even allow her girlfriend over for fear of her mother finding out. She heard the other girl sigh softly before almost running into her.

She looked up and saw they were in front a of a door that had a massive keep out sign on it. She smiled at the door and Trini.

“This would be on your door.” She said playfully.

Trini rolled her eyes. “Just…don’t freak out please…my rooms kinda a mess and I have a pet…”

Kim perked up at that news. “You do?! Why did you never tell me! I could have been buying toys this whole time! What’s their name? Is it a dog or a cat? Never see fur on you…”

Trini takes a deep breath. “His name is Calcifer and there’s a reason why you never see fur on me…” 

Before Kim could ask what she meant Trini opened the door before stepping to the side so Kim could go in.

Kim in her excitement rushed inside the room, taking in the posters and drawings on the walls; some had to have been done by the twins for Trini. The bed was messy with soft grey sheets kicked all over the place, clothes were piled up in a corner right by an empty basket. After a beat Kim noticed the heat.

“Tiger… why is your room so hot?” Kim asked noticing the window cracked before a click brought her attention to the closet with the door open.

Sitting there on a dresser was a large tank with dirt and fake branches and rocks in it. There was a large square rock pressed up against the back right corner of the tank and a large water dish pressed against the opposite end. A click sounded again as a red light took over the tank, replacing the soft white light that had just been present.

“Trini? What is that?” Kim asked, her mouth opened like a fish.

“That…is Calcifer. My snake.” Trini said walking to the closet to switch off the light completely before moving it back to open the front have of the cage top. 

Kim watched in part fascination, part fear as Trini moved the large rock to reveal a massive pile of scales. She stroked the scales for a moment before wrapping her hand around what Kim assumed to be the middle before hoisting the mass out of the tank. Kim’s eyes almost bulged out of her head as Trini turned around in time for Kim to see the snake stretch out and start lazily move up Trini’s arm.

“So…princess meet Calcifer my fire ball python.” Trini said with a smile as the snake began wrapping around her shoulders.

Kim stood a few feet away watching the bright colored snake move around her girlfriend. She took a small step forward intrigued by the bright yellows that stood out against the dark browns and blacks of his scales, all a stark contrast to the creamy white scales on his belly.

“You have a snake…” Kim whispered as she took another step forward, reaching out slightly to touch three scales before stopping and looking at Trini for permission.

The other girl just smiled softly and turned so Kim could touch Calcifer’s back. 

“I do. I’ve had him for five years now give or take.” Trini said stroking the top of his gently as he moved up her face, knocking off her beanie to take it's place.

“Does he bite?” Kim asked as he finger tips brushed against his scales. “He's not slimy?” 

Trini chuckled at her surprise. “No, I don't really know how that concept got started. He likes it damp to dry honestly and is generally dry unless he decides to take a dip in his water. And yes Kim, anything with a mouth can bite.”

Kim looked at her girlfriend with a sly grin, as she kept stroking the smooth scales. “Don’t I know it.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “Really Princess?”

“What?” Kim said smiling as she put her palm on Calcifer's back. She laughed at her girlfriends shake of the head. “What does he eat?”

“He's on large rats.” Trini said shrugging as she nodded to the bed so they could sit.

“Live?” Kim asked shocked as she watched the snake begin to move down Trini towards the bed.

Trini shook her head, sighing slightly as Calcifer moves off her skull. “He's kinda special so I get pre killed so he doesn’t hurt himself.” 

Kim nods watching the snake move across the sheets before burrowing under the loose sheets.

“He's beautiful Tiger.” Kim said with a small smile to her girlfriend.

Trini smiles at Kim. “Thanks Princess. The twins think he's cool too. Mom is sure I let the devil in the house the day I brought him home.”

“How did you get him?” Kim asked

“Mom finally caved and said I could get a pet as long as I took care of it and paid for part of it. I think she was expecting for me to come home with a fish or maybe a cat, but when Dad and I got to the pet store I saw one of the workers holding some snakes to talk about them to a group and I got so entranced that I begged Dad to let me get one. He broke and helped me get everything I needed as well as a whole bunch of information from the workers so I knew exactly what to do. Mom's eyes practically exploded from her eyes when I walked in the door with him cupped in my hands.” Trini laughed grabbing her phone and searching through some pictures before flipping it to show Kim.

Kim laughed at the picture of a young Trini grinning at the camera with a small Calcifer nestled in her palms. Then she laughed harder at the look of pure horror on Trini's mom's face as the girl showed the snake to her baby brothers.

“Thank you for showing me him Tiger.” Kim said leaning forward to kiss Trini.

“Of course…” Trini whispered against her girlfriends lips.

The two continued to kiss softly until Calcifer made his presence known by pushing against them under the sheets, looking for an escape. The two laughed as Trini moved the fabric so Calcifer could escape.

Kim reached down and gently stroked the back of his head, smiling as he moved more towards her. “He's like a puppy.”

“He is. My five foot scaly puppy.” Trini laughed as she watched her girlfriend pet her python.


	3. Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day for Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I planned on writing something different for today but then last night at my job one of my crew told me of something that happened at school for them. I wanted to try and capture how they felt since to me it seemed like something that would never be a problem but apparently is. 
> 
> I did my best to be as accurate as I could be but there's only so much information I can pull from the internet in half a day. So let me know if I did okay or messed something up completely so I can learn and do better in the future!

Kim sat in silence as she watched the water of the waterfall in front of her cascade down against the rocks below. Today had been a rough day to say the least. 

SheShe was late to her coffee date with Trini because her alarm didn’t go off; her girlfriend was completely understanding and simply met her in the parking lot of school with a hot coffee and a warm chocolate glazed donut. Then at school Amanda Clarke had decided that was the day she was going to vandalize Kim’s locker that she was sharing with Trini. The cheerleader had written some not so original things about Trini and her heritage, but had also written outcast. Kim didn’t understand that part of the vandalism until Trini suggested they just skip the rest of the day and went out to the parking lot. Kim stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the hood of her car.

When she saw the poop drawing she was annoyed and then she saw the large ugly word written in bold black letters; deltis. Kim didn’t react for a moment before the tears started falling. Trini looked confused before shaking out of her confusion and turning Kim away from the car hood. She soothed Kim down enough before pulling her away and calling Jason. Kim couldn’t hear what they said but after a few minutes Jason and Zack showed up with soap water, a paint scraper and pink spray paint. She watched in silence as the two boys went to work cleaning her car off before spray painting it to match the color as best they could. Just as they were finishing up Amanda and her gaggle of cheerleaders showed up.

“Oh look it’s the untouchable with her outcast losers.” Amanda sneered while the sheep laughed.

Before anyone could blink Kim had marched up to Amanda and slapped her so hard a mark was left. No one moved as everyone waited to see what would happen. But before anyone could do anything security came up yelling at Kim to step back. Of course they only saw Kim slap Amanda and not the car hood or any other form of harassment performed by Amanda.

Kim’s father had been called and didn’t see why she had reacted the exact way she did. While he had a agreed that it was wrong what Amanda had written and said he expressed his disappointment in her actions in not rising above.

Kim didn’t even go home after school, just leaving after her last class and going straight to the trails. She didn’t even tell Trini or the boys where she was going. Embarrassed by her actions and the words Amanda spat at her.

Kim wished she had been stronger and not disappointed her father. She knew as soon as she got home her mother and father would be fighting about what happened with her. 

“Hey…” a soft voice said behind her.

Kim wiped at her eyes furiously before turning slightly to see Trini standing a few feet away holding a thermos in one hand and a Krispy Kreme bag in the other.

“Hi…” Kim whispered hoarsely turning back towards the water.

Kim felt Trini sit down next to her, placing the bag and thermos on her free side. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Trini broke the silence.

“What does it mean…?” she asked quietly.

Kim stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. “Untouchable…dirty…broken… You name it. Dalits are the lowest caste in India. Not even originally considered part of the four castes… You know my dad was born in Britain and my mom was born in India, but they both have roots from India. Dad was born and raised in Britain so he never was subjected to the caste system but Mom was. She told me to always hold my head up high and basically take no shit. I always tried to keep that in mind even when I was the new girl at Angel Grove Elementary with leftover Curry for lunch instead of pizza. I know I’m not flawless and I know I wasn’t always the best person but when I told Amanda about my parents status in India I honestly didn’t think she would ever use it against me…” Kim took a deep breath before continuing. “I know it’s really stupid…I know it doesn’t matter, especially here in the US. But God Tiger, I don’t want you to think I’m a bad person for never telling you or that I’m, I don’t know, unworthy of you.” Kim finished as tears began to fall again.

Trini didn’t even hesitate before pulling the other girl into a tight hug. “Princess I could never think that about you baby. I don’t care about some caste ranking any more than you care about what my family did to survive to get here.”

“Of course not Tiger!” Kim said. “I know it’s stupid to be worried about you caring about that but it’s.. it’s a fear in the back of my head every time we bring up culture in the group or in school…what if someone does care and does what Amanda did today?”

“Baby, you are worthy and are touchable.” Trini said stroking Kim’s hair. “If you ever have these thoughts just talk to me about it. That way I can do this to remind you otherwise.” 

Trini leaned in and kissed Kim gently. “You’re the only person I let freely touch me and the only one I want to touch babe… I’ll remind you every single day if you need me to Princess.”

Kim smiled her tears starting to dry. “Thank you Tiger.” 

Kim made it seem like she was going for another kiss before reaching around Trini to grab the bag of donuts with a cheeky smile. Trini just laughed stealing a kiss before grabbing the thermos to pour them some hot chocolate.

The two spent the rest of their night out there by the waterfall knowing that no matter what other people said about them they would be enough for each other.


	4. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than gays coming out of the closet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting before midnight my time. Check me out.

Once upon a time Trini would have thought this was ironic; making out with the hot cheerleader in the janitors closet during the end of 3rd period. There’s no way in the universe the hottest girl in school would even look in Trini’s direction, much less befriend her over a mutual hate of their biology teacher which would eventually lead to make out sessions in the janitors closet between classes.

Still, they weren’t actually a couple so maybe she should have expected this. Trini knew that nothing would come of this arrangement, it’s not like she was expecting Kim to just one day ask her to hang out in public or something.

Trini gasped loudly when Kim’s lips dragged down from her mouth to suck on the spot between her neck and shoulder. Trini knew she didn’t have to tell Kim to be careful about leaving a mark, part of their arrangement was no visible marks were to be left. That didn’t stop the two girls from pulling shirt collars down or pushing shirts up to get to skin that could be marked.

Kim's lips hit a particularly soft spot on Trini’s skin causing the shorter girl to drop her head back knocking it into a shelf behind her.

“Shit…” Trini hissed bringing her hand from Kim’s hair to rub the spot where she hit.

Kim looked up from her spot on Trini’s skin, standing a bit taller than Trini. She craned her neck slightly to see where Trini was rubbing. She turned the girl slightly to see better.

“No blood.” She said happily dropping a kiss to the spot to help with the sting. “Better baby?”

Trini froze at the pet name. Another rule was that they wouldn’t use pet names; they made it seem like too much of a real relationship. Kim noticed the change in Trini’s posture and realized what she said right away.

“Crap… I’m sorry Trini I know I just broke a rule.” Kim sounded a little worried. “It won’t happen again I promise… unless maybe…”

Trini looked up at her. It was hard to tell in this light but it looked like Kim was blushing. “Maybe what…?” 

“Maybe we can rethink some of our rules…?” Kim sounded hopeful.

Trini squeezed her eyes shut. This had to be a trick, Kim was too pretty and too popular to want to change their relationship for something more permanent. Trini knew she was an outcast at the school and that Kim would have been risking a lot if they did anything more permanent or open.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can keep doing this if you want… or we could stop if you don’t want to anymore. I totally get it, you probably want to be single for awhile and just get through the rest of high school without too much flack. Besides I know you probably don’t want to date a cheerleader if you want to just make it through school, too much attention. Ju-“ 

“Kim!” Trini said cutting Kim’s rambling off. “What are you saying exactly?”

Kim took a deep breath, Trini could see the blush on Kim’s cheeks a bit better now that her eyes have actually adjusted to the lack of light. “Will you be my girlfriend Trini?”

Trini laughed, she couldn’t help it, this amazingly beautiful girl who was popular wanted to go out with her. Kim pouted slightly at the laugh, reaching for the doorknob to get out before Trini reached out to stop her.

“Hey, I’m sorry I just couldn’t actually believe you wanted to go out with me. It’s not a truck right?” she asked a little hesitantly.

Kim shook her head quickly. “Of course not! I was to go out with you Trini Gomez and call you my girlfriend and carry your books for you to class and hold hands and just talk about nothing and everything while staring at the stars and I want to call you cute pet names and have you call me cute pet names but maybe we should keep the no visible marks rule cause my dad would be pretty pissed if he saw a hickey on me and-“

Trini quickly pressed her lips against the rambling girls. Wondering for a small moment if this was going to become a regular thing for her to keep her girlfriend from exploding from the sheer amount of words leaving her mouth. If so, Trini would be okay with that.

Kim was surprised but happy with the kiss, hoping this was an affirmative on her question. “So…is that a yes?” she asked with a smile.

“On one condition. You have to come out of the closet first.” Trini said with a smirk.

“Huh? But practically everyone knows that I’m bi… oooh, you meant...” Kim said trailing off as she nodded her head towards the door, only earning a laugh from her girlfriend. “Deal.” She said pressing her lips against Trini’s once more before opening the door and pulling Trini out with her.


	5. Flowes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about flowers .-.

Kim took a deep breath before she knocked on the Gomez door. She shifted nervously from foot to foot as she waited for the door to be answered. This was the first time she ever came over to Trini’s unannounced so she was nervous that June might answer the door and send her away.

The door cracked open and Kim quickly smoothed her nice clothes out before it opened fully. In front of her stood a middle aged man with kind eyes.

“How can I help you?” He asked smiling slightly.

“My name is Kimberly Hart, I’m a friend of Trini’s. I was wondering if she was home? She wasn’t answering any of my texts and we had plans today.” Kim said a little nervously, guessing Trini had never mentioned her to her parents before. She tugged subconsciously at the end of her leather jacket wondering why she had to wear ripped jeans when she was meeting Trini’s dad for the first time.

The man laughed. “I know all about you Kim. Trini talks about you all the time.” He opened the door more for her to come in. “I’m her father, Angelo, she’s out back and probably lost track of time. Just go straight back and you’ll see the backyard. Bring her some water please, there’s some bottles in the fridge.” He said heading towards what Kim assumed to be a study given the large desk that could be seen from the hallway.

Kim nodded as she walked towards the kitchen, she peeked out the window to the backyard but couldn’t see Trini anywhere. She grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge before heading outside. She looked around but still couldn’t see Trini. She could however hear classical music playing to her left. Curious Kim followed the music around the side of the house where she was greeted to the sight of a large colorful flower garden.

The taller girl stood in awe for a few moments before making her presence known. 

“Tiger, did you do all this?” she asked as she got closer to her girlfriend.

Trini turned around quickly at the sound of the voice. Trini must have realized she was late by the nice outfit Kim was wearing; she glanced at the watch on her wrist before cursing.

“Shit, Princess I’m so sorry I only meant to be out here for an hour and must have lost track of time. Give me twenty minutes and I can be ready to go.” The shorter girl said quickly moving to give Kim a quick kiss.

Kim smiled into the kiss before pulling away to look at the garden. “Tiger, did you plant all of these?

Trini glanced behind her at the flowers. “Yeah, Mom wanted to brighten up the backyard when we first moved in so I set about making it look like the one we had down in Texas. She taught me how to garden when I was really little and it just kinda stuck.” She said wiping her hands on her dirty jeans.

Kim looked around at all the different types of flora, each color seemed to blend together to make a massive rainbow of colors. Kim noticed all the earth tones that seemed to compliment the bright colors and her eyes kept getting drawn to the different shades.

Kim took a moment to take in Trini’s appearance, she had to admit to herself that Trini looked good in a pair of dirty jeans and a loose tank top. And the thought of her girlfriend gardening to classical music was something she never considered before but now knew she wanted to see again.

“It looks amazing Tiger. And so do you…” she whispered leaning in to kiss her girlfriend soundly.

Trini kissed her back for a moment before pulling back. “As much as I would love to continue, Mom should be home soon and I would rather not have to explain why I’m making out with a beautiful girl in the flower garden.”

“Isn’t that the only place you should kiss a beautiful girl?” Kim laughed stealing another kiss.

Trini moved away just shaking her head to turn off the small speaker and to pick up all her tools. “Let’s go Princess I really just need to shower the dirt off and change.”

Kim pouted slightly at the thought of Trini changing out of the clothes she currently was wearing. Trini laughed at the pout putting the speaker back down and pressing play.

“Why don’t you hang out here while I shower?” 

Kim nodded excitedly, sitting down near the edge of the garden. “Yes please. I’ll be here whenever you’re done Tiger.”

Trini dropped a kiss on Kim’s forehand. “I’ll be quick Princess.”

Kim nodded as Trini headed into the house to clean up. What Kim didn’t know is Trini had planned on taking them to the Botanical Garden for their anniversary in a week. At first she was nervous that the other girl wouldn’t enjoy it but now after seeing Kim’s reaction to her home garden Trini was certain the other girl would love what she had planned.


	6. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini just wanted to close up and get home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was doing so good at posting... Should be getting todays prompt up later on today

Trini locked the door to the coffee shop exactly when the clock turned 10. She was thankful that no customers decided to hang around after hours so she could play her own music while she cleaned up for the night. She walked over to the speaker system and plugging in her phone putting on her music. After picking a playlist the acoustic version of Freak On A Leash featuring Amy Lee started playing. 

Trini glanced out the window again and saw that the light rain had turned into a heavy down pour. She was glad that she remembered her umbrella this morning so the walk to her dorm wouldn’t be terrible. All she could think about was her warm blankets and soft bed at the moment. As she finished cleaning the coffee machines and equipment she moved onto the lobby, hearing House On A Hill by The Pretty Reckless playing she filled up the mop bucket singing along softly. Just as she moved in front of the door movement outside caught her attention.

She watched for a moment as she saw a young woman hunched over a piece of paper trying to block it from the rain but not so much that the light from the store was blocked. Trini wondered who would be crazy enough to get caught out in this weather without an umbrella at the very least. She knew it was against store policy and she could be risking her life, but this girl seemed to be really struggling and Trini couldn't help but want to help this girl out.

“Plus side if she kills me I won't have to write my final for English.” Trini muttered to herself as pushed open the door. “Hey! Want to come in and dry off?” 

Trini could tell she started the girl was started by her voice but didn't even hesitate to move into the dry store.

“Thank you, that rain came out of nowhere.” The girl said trying to contain her puddle to the mat she was standing on. “I’m Kim.”

Trini took in the girls wet appearance, a white T-shirt with something written on it that was soaked through that Trini could see the light pink tank top underneath, and a pair of ripped black jeans. 

“Trini. Why were you out there in the first place?” Trini said watching the other girl, Kim, drip onto the floor.

“I’m trying to find my way to the dorms here but got lost and I left my phone at home thinking it would be okay cause how bad can I get lost? I have a map. But then I got turned around and the rain came out of nowhere.” Kim looked around. “Um…is there a bathroom or something so maybe I can wring out my clothes?”

Trini smiled slightly at Kim, she seemed like the type of person who didn’t really think things through and just jumped into situations head first without a second thought. “Yeah, just over there. If you want, I think I have a spare set of clothes in my bag?”

Kim looked at the other girl and Trini already knew what she was thinking. Their height difference looked to be about half a foot with Trini drawing the short stick. “They're baggy on me so they should about fit you, maybe be slightly small.” Trini answered the unspoken question.

Kim blushed slightly, embarrassed Trini guessed, before nodding. “Yes please, thank you.”

Trini nodded, “Go ahead and start drying off, I’ll bring the clothes and a couple of the towels we have to help dry your hair.” She said as she headed towards the office to grab the things.

As Trini headed towards the bathroom to give Kim the dry clothes Sound Of Silence by Disturbed began playing. Trini knocked on the women's door a couple of times quickly.

“Kim? I have the clothes and a couple of towels, it should be enough to at least dry most of your hair. I also brought a trash bag for your we clothes.” Trini said as she opened the door slightly.

She was greeted to the sight of a half naked Kim pulling her wet shirt and tank top off, she turned around quickly a blush rising on her cheeks.

“Shit sorry, I thought you would be in the stall. I promise I didn't see anything.” Trini choked out. She lied, she saw a flash of pink of what she assumed to be Kim’s bra when she turned away quickly. She lifted the clothes up in one arm to offer the clothes to Kim. “Here.” 

“It's okay, I was going to but there wasn’t a lot of room and I'm kinda dripping so I don't want to make a mess.” Kim said as she reached for the clothes. “Mind holding the towels for me while I change?”

“Not at all.” Trini replied, she could hear Kim undo her pants and had to distract herself from letting her gay imagination run wild. “So are you a transfer?”

Kim chuckled. “No that's the bad thing. I was in a relationship from high school and I was all caught up in that so I never explored.”

Trini heard the rustling of clothes before Kim continued.

“But then he cheated on me so I dumped him and decided to try some new things. Today was explore with a paper map. All good.”

Trini turned around with a snort. “Who comes up with the idea of exploring with a paper map? Where do you even get those?”

Kim laughed embarrassed, reaching for the towels in Trini's hand. “I uh… got on MapQuest and printed off a couple maps so I could explore.”

Trini just shook her head. “Why not just explore without a map then?”

“Did that before and got lost for an entire day. Hey, I love this song.” Kim said excitedly.

Trini listened slightly, the music want very loud in the bathroom compared to the dining room, Hotel California by Eagles was currently drifting through the air. She nodded, "Me too."

“This has to be the only coffee shop that doesn't play crappy remixes of songs.” Kim said grabbing the bag and putting her wet clothes in, holding both the bag and towels.

“Oh no it definitely does. I wasn’t expecting anyone to get lost in the rain tonight so I put my music on.” 

Kim nodded smirking. “Guess you'll remember meeting me then.”

“Hard to forget the girl who printed off maps like this was the early 2000s. If you want to wait a few minutes I'm almost done and we can share my umbrella?”

“Sure! Can I help you clean up the mess I made?”

Trini shrugged. “Sure. Mopping was the last thing I had to do anyway.”

“Sweet! And uh, Trini?”

Trini nodded her head in response.

“Would you want to hang out sometime? Get a cup of coffee maybe?” Kim asked hesitantly.

“On the condition that you bring your phone in case we get lost.” Trini replied with a grin walking out of the bathroom.

“Deal!” Kim replied jogging after her.


	7. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little pre relationship Halloween stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a liar and a terrible person. I'mma do my best to get the next prompt out before the end of the day

Kim nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the scream. It was perfectly quiet in the dorm and there was a small amount of light coming through her window so she had no idea where the scream came from at first. Just as she was about to shrug it off and chalk it up to some other student testing a sound bit for their Halloween party there was another scream followed by some cursing.

Kim stood up and poked her head out of her room and into the empty dorm hallway. She stepped fully out into the hallway trying to figure out which direction the sounds came from. Another round of cursing alerted Kim to the door directly across from hers. She took the two steps needed to cross the hall and knocked, after a moment of getting no response she knocked again. She was about to knock a third time when she heard a scream again; testing her luck she tried the doorknob and luckily it opened. Kim thanked the heavens cause she didn’t want to try her luck at breaking the door down.

She rushed into the room ready to attack only to see a cute girl all bundled up under covers in complete darkness sitting in front of a laptop playing...

“Krampus?” Kim said out loud with confusion. 

The movie must have been on a quiet spot because the girl ripped off her head phones and looked right at Kim before screaming bloody murder.

“Hey! I’m sorry! I heard screaming and thought someone was getting killed over here! Are you okay?” Kim asked hurriedly stepping forward so the other girl could see her better.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck this is how I die…” the other girl muttered to herself.

Kim cocked her head confused. “Um...it’s okay? I’m not going to hurt you, my name’s Kim I live across the hall.” 

The girl shook her head causing her short hair to flop back and forth like she was trying to shake away some bad thoughts. “Maybe next time don’t come charging to the rescue dressed up for Halloween…” she muttered still a bit shaky.

Kim cocked her head and looked down at herself. She had completely forgotten she was wearing a fully white body suit with hundreds of black tendrils snaking along the white cloth, she chuckled as she remembered her face also had black smoke coming from where the suit ended.

“Sorry…I forgot I was trying on my costume… but for real, you okay?” Kim asked again.

The girl nodded. “Thanks for checking on me…and not killing me I guess.”

Kim nodded looking a bit awkward, not really sure what to do now. “Um…why were you screaming? You know Krampus is supposed to be funny right?”

The girl blushed and looked down slightly. “I can’t handle anything scary…monsters and jump scares are too much for me. My friend Zack said it was hilarious and stupidly believed him…”

Kim smiled softly. “I guess it can be pretty freaky if you’re not expecting it. Plus having some random girl show up dressed like a shadow probably didn’t help. Sorry for scaring you…” Kim trailed off realizing she didn’t know the girls name.

“Trini. And it’s okay I guess…”

Kim cocked her head. “You sure you’re okay?”

Trini nodded. “I just bet Zack some money that I could finish the movie. I thought it was a comedy and I would have no issues winning…but he’s a little cheat apparently.”

“Well…I mean, I did scare you almost to death…seems like a fair payment to stay and finish the movie with you so you don’t get as scared..?” Kim asked hesitantly. 

Trini gave a small smile of relief. “Definitely fair.” Lifting the blanket up slightly to share with Kim.


	8. Drawing on skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates! I love soulmate AUs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no excuse for this being 2 days late. But, I'm going to try and get back on track by Thursday as well as posting the next chapter of Winter Break something this week

Kim smiled as she felt the familiar tingle across her skin, but like always she waited until the feeling had completely stopped before looking down at her arm. She smiled down at the words on her skin.

_Good morning beautiful_

She shook her head, tracing the slanted words. Her soulmate always said things like that even though they’ve never met. She picked up a washable marker to reply. They tended to have long conversations and ran out of skin quickly.

_You don’t even know what I look like. I could be a bald middle aged man_

Kim’s usual response. While she waited for a reply she got up to get ready for her day. It was finally summer vacation and she sure as hell wasn’t going to waste it inside all day sleeping or watching TV. She would have been okay with spending it talking with her soulmate but she knew they were busy most days with activities and family things. Kim’s mind wandered to what she knew about her soulmate and unfortunately it wasn’t too much. At least not when it came to identifying them. All Kim knew was their name started with a T, they were left handed and that their family moved around a lot.

_How do you know I’m not?_

Kim smiled at the response. That's just like T, they've always been that way. A funny type of cynical that always brought a smile to Kim's face. Kim shook her head and grabbed her pen to respond.

_Going on faith here Tiger_

The nickname came about years ago when they were children and T had drawn a crude looking tiger and proudly started that it was her favorite animal. Kim had taken to calling them Tiger from them on, they didn't seem to mind. In fact they started calling Kim Princess not too long after when the girl had doodled a dragon and a knight fighting over a princess. Tiger never talked much in the beginning but would draw lots of pictures for Kim while Kim would write about her day.

Kim was there to comfort Tiger when their family kept moving cause their father kept getting job promotions within the military and they had to uproot every time. Tiger was there when Kim was bullied for being smart as a child and they were there when Kim made the cheerleading squad, being the first to find out.

Kim chuckled as she looked down and saw a doodle of a tiger reading a Bible with a giant look of confusion on it's face. She quickly put a star by it so Tiger would know to hold off on erasing it for a few minutes so Kim could take a picture. Over the years they had developed the system whenever one said something the other wanted to keep. Most of the time it was little doodles that Tiger did, or bouts of poetry that Kim scribbled down. Every once in a while though it was more serious things. The time Tiger first said I love you, just a year ago when they had gotten drunk at a party and Kim was the only thing they could think of. The time when Kim admitted that she could see herself ending up with either sex or anything in between and how her parents had reacted negatively the first few weeks after the news. All of these were saved on Kim’s computer, and she assumed Tiger had done something similar.

_You're silly. Are you nervous for today?_

Tiger’s family was moving again and they were supposed to be arriving at their new home today. She had no idea where Tiger was moving to though, only that it was from Hawaii.

_Not really. Less than a year and I can go to college and move on my own terms. Plus that way I can find you_

Kim blushed slightly. They had agreed to wait until Tiger was done with high school before meeting each other. The two were the same age, but due to Tiger moving so much some of their transcripts got mixed up and partially ruined so they had a semester left before they could be free of school. Kim would be lying if she said she hasn't been counting down the days until that would happen.

_You know I have that date marked in my calendar? Ever since you told me_

_Princess…what if I'm not what you’re expecting? I don't want to disappoint you_

Kim furrowed her brow at that. How could she be disappointed by this person? They took care of their little brothers and read them stories to help them fall asleep at night. They let them sleep with them if the two had nightmares. They volunteered on the weekends teaching art classes to toddlers. And worked at a summer camp most years as a counselor.

_How could I be disappointed Tiger? Unless you’ve been secretly killing people this whole time?_

_No…but I have to confess something… I’m in California… currently driving through a place called Reefside on our way to Angel Grove. we should be there in about an hour or so I think_

Kim couldn’t believe what she was reading. Tiger knew she was in California but she never said what city she lived in. What are the odds that her soulmate would be moving to her city?

Kim’s hand shook as she wrote a response.

_Tiger…that’s…that’s where I live…_

Kim held her breath, was this too fast? They were supposed to meet up in six months…not an hour and some change. Would they even want to meet up with Kim?

_I was kinda hoping…and I had a slight feeling you might live there or at least near there._

_What do you mean?_ Kim wrote confused, trying to think of anything in the past twelve years that could have tipped Tiger off as to where she lived.

_You gave me a drawing freshman year of you in a cheerleading uniform with the initials AGT on it… and I might have Googled all the high schools in California to find out where you were roughly…_

Kim remembers the drawing, it was nothing special just a stick figure with some pigtails and holding up pompoms, something she had done while bored in math class. She doesn’t even remember writing any letters on it, but she does remember the star that Tiger put by it as soon as they could.

_You’re really going to be here? In Angel Grove? Today?_

_Yes Princess I am…I know it’s sooner than we planned and that you probably have plans today…I know you mentioned going to the movies with Jason sometime soon… but I was wondering…no hoping you would want to meet up and actually go on a date with me?_

Kim could hardly believe it. Her calendar said six months and she was already counting down the hours. But now that their time apart is literally in the hours Kim felt a huge wave of nerves. She must have taken too long to sort through the mess of emotions she was feeling because she got a quick reply.

_We don’t have to if you’re not ready yet. I know I was the one who said I wanted to wait until I knew I couldn’t leave again, but Mom and Dad promised I would graduate from here and you’re here and then we can at least make sure we’re in the same town or near by. Just let me know whenever you’re ready…_

Kim held her breath reading the words. There was no way in hell she was going to miss this chance. She grabbed her marker again and wrote as fast as she could while keeping the letters legible.

_How will we recognize each other?_

Kim bit her lip waiting for a reply, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding until she saw letter appearing on her skin.

_Well, I have a pair of black skinny jeans and a yellow shirt that says Wonder 90’s on it and a grey beanie. I highly doubtful anyone else will be wearing that._

_Okay I have a torn up pair of blue jeans and a black tank that says It Was All Just A Dream on it. Where are we meeting? How much longer?_

Kim was practically vibrating with excitement. She was moving all about her room waiting for a destination before she ran out of the house like a bat out of hell.

_There's a park near my place called Zordon Park? What the hell kind of name is that???_

_Zordon was the city’s founder, I can be there in less than 20, how much further are you?_

_Gimme a sec._ Kim impatiently passed her room back and forth during the pause. _Dad says we're about 20min away from town and 40ish from our new house. But the park is only 5min or so away from there_

Kim squealed loudly, rushing to find shoes and a light jacket. She wanted to make a good impression, even though she hoped Tiger wouldn't care. She was brought out of her little bubble by a knock at her door.

“Kimmy? You okay?” her father, Ted, asked poking his head in through a small crack.

“Yeah! I'm great!” she said grinning. “Can I borrow the car? Please?”

Ted smiled causing the skin around his eyes to crinkle. There first thing he noticed on his daughters skin was all the writing so he assumed it had to do with her soulmate.

“Are you and T going to watch a movie?” knowing that sometimes they would watch the same movie and talk about it in real time.

“Better! Dad they're on their way here!” Kim said grinning wider and showing her dad there writing that started her soulmate would be in town in forty five minutes and where they were meeting.

“What? Kimmy that's awesome! Do you need some money to take them out?” he asked already pulling out this wallet to offer his daughter a twenty.

In some ways he was just as excited as her. Ted remembered the way Kim looked so lost and broken the first few times she tried writing on her skin and didn't get a reply. They found out later T was visiting family in Mexico and her grandmother didn't know much English and only had pencils at home. He remembered last year when Kim had a rough few months of school between finals and having a major falling out with her friends and listing her spot on the cheers squad, his daughter cried herself to sleep without much talking to her soulmate but had woken up with little notes and drawings covering her entire body just to make Kim smile for the first time in a week. Ted knew he didn’t take Kim’s news of being bi well at first, but he was convinced that whomever was meant to be his daughters other half would be alright in his book. As long as Kim was happy he would be fine with whomever she ended up with.

“No thanks Dad. I have some money saved up. Just the car?” she asked again, bouncing from foot to foot.

Ted chuckled as he put his wallet back. “How long do you have until they’re here? I wanted to run to the store and pick up some food for dinner.”

Kim groaned slightly. “Like thirty minutes…I don’t want to be late though and I don’t know if we’re going to go anywhere and they don’t have a car.”

Ted nodded, turning to leave before looking over his shoulder to speak. “Come on kiddo, just drop me off and I’ll have your mom pick me up on her way home. Think you’ll be home for dinner?”

Kim grinned moving past him quickly and rushing down the stairs to the car. “Lets go with no!” she called from the door as her father came down at a slower pace.

  
Kim was sitting on the swings waiting for Tiger to show up. She had let them know where she was in the park and just gotten a small reply letting her know that they were on their way. She kept looking around probably looking like a creep but she couldn’t help it. Ten more minutes tops and she would finally meet her soulmate.

She felt the familiar tingle on the back of her hand and watched words and a doodle appear. It was a drawing of a girl on a swing that looked a little like her and the words _Hi beautiful._

Kim whipped her head to the right and saw a short girl standing not too far away holding a sharpie in her hand. She was wearing the outfit Tiger told Kim they would be wearing. Kim drunk in her appearance, dark brown hair with golden highlights spilled out of a beanie atop her head. Soft brown eyes seemed to sparkle gold in the light. Full lips that we’re turned up slightly in a nervous smile. Kim felt her heart beat painfully against her rib cage, this was them. Her. Kim’s soulmate.

She jumped out of the swing and made her way over, using her long legs to move her in long quick strides. She stopped just shy of the other girl looking at her more closely, the other girl doing the same.

“Tiger?” Kim asked softly, reaching her fingertips out for her soulmate.

“Yeah Princess, but most people call me Trini.” The girl responded in a soft voice smiling a little bigger.

“Trini…” Kim said softly, getting a feel for the name on her tongue. “I’m Kim.”

Trini smiled wide, bypassing the outstretched fingertips and wrapping her arms around Kim’s torso. Kim didn’t miss a beat before wrapping her arms around Trini. Kim pressed her lips against Trini’s beanie, breathing in gently.

After years of knowing that Trini was out there but never being able to touch or hear her voice had made Kim a little harsh to those around her. Almost as if she was restless, but now, holding Trini in her arms knowing that they’re going to be together, Kim felt nothing but calm.

After a few minutes they pulled apart slightly looking into each other's eyes, Kim chanced a glance down at Trini's lips before looking back into her eyes. Trini must have done the same thing because when their eyes met again her eyes started to close as she leaned in. Once their lips met Kim could have sworn she could do anything in the world and knew she would do anything for this girl.

After sharing their first kiss and pulling apart the two girls looked at each other with winner and love in their eyes. Trini leaned in and gave Kim a small kiss.

“I knew you were beautiful.” Trini said smiling at Kim causing the other girl to laugh freely before she joined in.


	9. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back on track! Expect another chapter on a few hours, no lie I promise

Trini was holding onto to Kim’s window ledge waiting for the other girl to unlock the window. The lights in the room were on so Trini knew she was awake, probably just in the bathroom downstairs grabbing a snack. She only had to wait another moment before Kim’s smiling face was right by the window, unlocking the window quickly before moving out of the way so Trini could climb in.

“You know I have a front door right?” Kim asked teasingly.

Trini stood up with a grin. “What’s the point of having super powers if you can’t climb into your girlfriend’s window at night?”

Kim laughed pulling Trini close for a kiss. The two kissed for a few minutes before Kim pulled back slightly.

“What you doing here Tiger?” Kim murmured against her girlfriend's lips.

Trini stiffened slightly, moving closer and tucking her head under Kim’s chin. Kim just held her, knowing Trini needed a few moments before she would start talking.

“I had a nightmare…Rita…” Trini whispered so quietly Kim almost missed it.

“Baby…I got you Tiger…” Kim whispered gently stroking her girlfriend’s hair. “I got you…”

After a few minutes Kim pulled back slightly. “How about we cuddle Tiger?” 

Trini nodded slowly, moving to the bed and climbing in curling up on the Kim’s side of the bed squeezing her eyes shut. Her smell always calmed Trini down. She heard the light click off and felt Kim climb in behind her.

“Trini…” Kim whispered pulling the smaller girl back into her chest.

“I know everyone says that I’ll get better with time but…”

Trini felt lips press against her hair as one of Kim's hands snaked under her shirt to press lightly against her stomach.

“I'll be here every step of the way baby.”

Trini turned to face her girlfriend but a glow caught her attention. She flipped to her back and saw that Kim’s entire ceiling was covered by plastic glow in the dark stars.

“Kim…” Trini whispered in awe.

“You mentioned once that you love the stars and had the glowing ones in almost every room you had.” Kim said propping herself up on one elbow, looking up at the ceiling.

Trini was speechless as she looked at the stars. Kim had taken her time putting the stars up, Trini could see a couple of constellations that she had mentioned before that were her favorites. Trini turned to look at Kim with wide eyes filled with unshed tears.

Kim leaned in kissing her forehead. “I just wanted you to be comfortable here and I know the stars help. So please…come anytime you need Tiger, I’ll leave the window unlocked.”

Trini burrowed into Kim's embrace. “Thank you Princess...”


	10. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the only thing I could think of for rainbow

“Trini, how much further? I’m tired.” Kim whined as she and her girlfriend hiked along a rushing stream.

Trini chuckled in response. “We’ve literally been walking for 5min babe, and we got another 5 or so to go.”

Trini full out laughed when she heard Kim grumble behind her again. She let her pace slow so they were walking next to each other.

“I promise you’ll like it baby, plus once we get there we can eat.”

The corners of Kim’s lips twitched at the mention of food. Before she could respond something colorful caught her eye as they turned a corner.

“Whoa!” she exclaimed as she moved quicker to get a better look at the artwork tagged onto the rock face.

“It’s not called Graffiti Falls for nothing.” Trini said catching up to her girlfriend. “Come on, it gets better the further on.” 

The two continued to walk and look at the art on the rocks. Some of it was just names or numbers drawn in distinct styles, most was small drawings that overlapped one another towards the edges, there was a giant colorful arrow that said “This way to Graffiti Falls” in big bubble letters.

In to time at all the girls were at the waterfall. Kim ran ahead once more to look at the cascading water that was landing in a large pond like area before leaving the way they came on the form of a stream. Kim looked around catching sight of some more beautiful pieces that graced the enclosed space. There were cartoon drawings, some comic book heroes, a surprising number of aliens and large words that caught her attention. 

She gasped loudly as tears welled up in her eyes she spun around quickly to see Trini standing there with a small ring in her fingers. She looked back at the words and back at her girlfriend.

“How did you…?” Kim trailed off, nodding her head back to the large rainbow words behind her.

“Had some help from the boys.” She responded, fidgeting slightly seeing as Kim still hadn’t answered. “So…? What do you say Princess? Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Kim shouted jumping into Trini’s arms and kissing her soundly the tears starting to fall.

Trini chuckled as they kissed, crying tears of her own.

They pulled apart long enough for Kim to stick her hand out. “Put it on! Put it on!”

Trini grinned sliding the silver band onto her fiancee’s ring finger.

Kim looked at the ring smiling through her tears. “I can’t believe you proposed to me at a place called Graffiti Falls.”

Trini laughed with her. “Actually, the official name for this place is Rainbow Falls. Seemed appropriate.”

Kim laughed and nodded. “You’re right. Perfect, just like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Falls is a real place in my state and I used to hike through there all the time


	11. Road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally me and my girlfriend a month ago when we went out of town for our anniversary.

Trini pulled up in front of her girlfriend’s house and shot her a quick text letting her know Trini was there. It took less than thirty seconds for Kim to come running out the front door and down the stairs to the car where Trini sat with a backpack strung over one shoulder.

She opened the door and jumped in. “Hi Tiger.” She leaned in to kiss Trini earning a happy noise from her girlfriend.

“Hey Princess.” Trini said happily. “You ready?”

Kim nodded, lifting her bag up. “I have snacks and a charger for my phone so we can listen to music without draining my battery and I have a camera for the same reason, and snacks!”

Kim unzipped the bag to show Trini it was stuffed full of chips, candy and jerky, along with a crazy amount of water bottles.

Trini looked at her girlfriend with a look of disbelief. “Princess. You do know it’s only an hour drive to the aquarium right? We’re not on a cross country road trip.” She deadpanned.

Kim pouted slightly. “But Tiger…”

Trini rolled her eyes as they started driving. “You better have some good music on a play list, and pass me some jerky.”

Kim grinned hooking up her phone up and handing Trini some food, just as Highway to Hell started playing causing her girlfriend to laugh loudly before she started to sing along too.


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some grocery shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost back on track, thanks for sticking with me!

Trini was having a bad day. She was late to work this morning and her boss chewed her out in front of her co-workers, then one of her clients completely denied all of her ideas for their product, on her lunch some guy ran into her causing her pizza to end up all off her shirt and the ground, then on her way home she got a flat tire and got hit on by the guy who stopped to help her change the tire but wouldn’t take the hint that she wasn’t interested.

She stopped by the store right by her apartment for some of her favorite ice cream and cookies. Screw real food tonight.

“Gonna get a damn pizza too…maybe I’ll get to eat this one…” She grumbled to herself as she entered the store.

After a few minutes she had cookies, a frozen pizza, a couple six packs and was currently looking for her favorite ice cream. All she could think about was that Ben and Jerry’s Phish Food, she was going to buy at least three points and just eat her sorrows away. 

Trini stopped dead in her tracks. There was no Phish Food. Trini’s shoulders sagged significantly as she just accepted that she wasn’t getting the one things she wanted tonight.

“Trin?” a soft voice called to her.

Trini looked to her left and saw her girlfriend standing there with a basket holding most of the same items that Trini had. A small genuine smile moved across Trini’s lips.

“Hi babe.” Trini said softly, the exhaustion evident in her voice.

Kim walked quickly over, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend setting her basket down to do so. “I thought you were going to be late so I figured I could get you some junk food.”

Trini nodded against her girlfriends chest. They pulled apart and Trini looked in Kim’s basket out of curiosity. 

“You have some!” Trini exclaimed.

Kim looked down confused as to what Trini was referring.

“I thought they were all out of Phish Food…but you have some.”

Kim laughed. “It was the first thing I got. I know it’s your favorite. I also got those brownie filled cookies you like so much and a family sized meat lovers pizza. I was just coming back to get some ice cream for myself since I figured you wouldn’t be sharing.”

Trini hummed in agreement. “You are the literal best thing to ever happen to me Kimmy.”

Kim grinned widely at that news, picking up both baskets. “Let’s go and I’ll start the food for you while you relax.”

Trini nodded, leaning against her girlfriend slightly as they walked to pay for the food before heading home.


	13. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. Gonna try and have the next chapter up tonight

Trini was sitting on the edge of a cliff staring at the landscape in front of her. She was at the exact spot where one year ago today Kimberly Ann Hart had dragged her over the edge kicking and screaming. She can still feel the rush of air against her skin and the hard surface of the water breaking against her body when she finally reached the bottom of the cavern. It was a feeling she could never before describe, but being with Kim…it was a feeling that she felt time and time again. The rush of doing something so freeing and knowing she'll be completely safe. Kim always made sure she would be safe. She did the same for her.

Trini sighed as she looked down there cavern again. Kim would be here soon with a smile that Trini only ever saw on her face when it was directed at the shorter girl; Trini wondered if she had a special smile just for Kim. Probably. 

When Trini moved to Angel Grove she never would have guessed in a million years that she would become a superhero, much less fall for an ex-cheerleader. And yet here she is, part of a team that’s saved the world multiple times and falling for her best friend.

She looked up to the sky, taking in the oranges and pinks that graced the sky thanks to the low setting sun. She took a deep breath as she heard approaching footsteps.

“There you are.” Kim said in a soft voice.

“Here I am.” Trini whispered back, trying to hold back the tears she could feel forming.

Kim sat next to her at the edge, leaving just a few inches between them. “You okay?”

Trini shook her head. “Just thinking. I never thought my life would turn out like this honestly.”

Kim gave a short laugh. “I don’t think any of us did. Maybe Zack, he always did hope for the impossible.”

Trini cracked a small smile as tears finally started falling down her cheeks.

“Talk to me T.” Kim whispered touching the other girls leg gently.

“I’m just freaking out a bit because I’m in love with you and I don’t want to lose you.” Trini said in one quick breath. Better to just rip off the band-aid quickly.

Silence fell over them slowly, Trini began wringing her hands. Starting off slowly and then building up speed the longer the silence held on. Once Kim finally spoke, Trini released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding onto.

“Why are you worried Trini… I’ve literally been dropping hints that I was into you for almost this entire year. How could I not fall for someone as great as you?” Kim said, bringing a free hand to Trini’s face.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Kim brought their lips together softly. The rush of freedom once again filled Trini up as they kissed. This was a feeling she would never get tired of.


	14. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the boys, mainly Zack

The fire crackled in front of the group, each one of them had a beer in one hand except for Jason as he drew the short straw and was the DD that night. 

Zack was on his fourth beer and it started to show. “I love you guys! Especially you Trini! You’re my best friend!”

Trini chuckled from her spot on Kim’s lap, the taller girl had one arm wrapped around Trini’s waist to keep her balanced. She shook her head before she replied.

“Thanks Z. You’re a really good friend too.”

Zack gasped in full surprise, holding his hand over his heart in real hurt. Causing the entire group to laugh loudly.

“Am I not your bestie Crazy Girl?!” Zack shouted in hurt anger. “Who is it! I’ll kick their ass!”

Both of Kim’s arms made it around Trini’s waist holding her close as laughter shook her entire body. She leaned in close to whisper to Trini.

“You should just give the title to him.”

Trini shook her head with a smile. “Don’t bother Zack. She kicked your ass erlier Zack.”

They could all see the gears working in Zack’s head. Once he got it he shouted.

“But you two are dating! That doesn’t count!” he exclaimed.

Trini snuggled closer to her girlfriend. “She still beats you homeboy.”

“That’s not fair…” Zack pouted. “I can’t sleep with you to get ahead. I call a foul!”

Kim shook her head again chuckling. “Babe. Just tell him before he starts crying.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “Fine. Zack. You are my best friend other than Kim.”

“YES!” he shouted, jumping in the air and doing a fist pump. He proceeded to do a massive happy dance causing the group to break out in laughter.


End file.
